Mother's Day For Harry
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Previous version delated. Right file this time! Just because Harry doesn't have a Mom doesn't mean he can't celebrate Mother's day. He just needs to convince Sirius or Remus of his plan and figure this out himself. Slight AU where SB/RL raise HJP. R/R.


_**A/N: Ok, I'm fucking pissed, and it shows that I'm pissed because I'm actually cursing. I know that I submitted the right document, so I don't know how the wrong one ended up under this fic. The title's been changed, the summary has been edited, and now this is correct. Please, please don't let this keep you from reviewing. I'm shaking with rage here. Reviews would be appriciated. Anyways... Hey guys, it's Mother's Day. Of course, it's very late on Mother's Day, but whatever. This is my very first "Harry raised by Sirius and Remus" fic, so please be kind. And as for the way Harry speaks, I had to try my best on that one. Even though I have a brother around his age, I can't really hear him… you know? And it's been about seven years since my other brother was his age. So please forgive me if you don't think this is right :( and sorry if me calling Harry "Pup" offends anyone or angers them. I though harry might need a nickname :) and my creativity does have it's limits.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Harry Potter Series. I'm sure you all know this already. **_

_**Dedications: To my Mom, who I didn't really talk to much today, and to Gloria, whose spent the last ten years of her life raising me and Wyre. And to Darkkara18, who let me know that something was wrong with the fic before.**_

**Mother's Day For Harry**

Five year old Harry James Potter ran out of the school building and straight over to his godfather, taking the tall man's hand and smiling up at him.

"Hey pup," Remus said, running a slender hand through the small child's unruly hair at the same time that the opposite hand grabbed the child's small book bag and threw it over his shoulder. "How was your day today?"

Harry's smile grew bigger, causing his tiny teeth to be revealed in a wide grin. "It was fun Wemus. It was so much fun! We got to cwolor and pway games and… and…. I wiked it Wemus!"

Remus couldn't help but grin at his godson's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you had a good time pup. Are you ready to go home and see Sirius? He's finally home from his Auror mission"

Harry clapped his hands happily. "Yes! Yes Pwease! I wanna see Sirwius!"

"Ok," Remus said as he picked Harry up and placed him on his thin shoulders, being sure not to drop the cherished Barney book bag as he did so. He knew that if he let Harry walk beside him the little boy would be tired and cranky by the time they got home.

Harry giggled, holding on tight to the side of Remus' head and nuzzling his little nose into the man's tawny hair. "You smell gwood Moo'y."

Remus felt his heart flutter just a little as he squeezed his godson's thin legs. "Thanks Harry," he said, and began walking the relatively short distance from the elementary school he and Sirius had enrolled Harry in months ago to their home.

It was about a fifteen minute walk, and as soon as they had reached the short, stone paved path to the front door, Remus let Harry down off of his shoulders, opened the wooden gate, and grinned as Harry ran past, completely ignoring the flowers and bushes along the path that he normally would have gushed over.

The little boy really wanted to see his other godfather.

"Pa'foo!" Harry shouted out in his high pitched voice as he burst through the front door. "Me and Moo'y are home! Did you miss us?"

"Of course I missed you pup," Sirius said with a grin as he walked out of the kitchen and scooped the small boy up into his arms.

"And did you miss Wemus?" he asked, bouncing up and down."

Sirius' grin turned from fond to mischievous as his gaze turned to the werewolf, eyeing him up and down. He seemed to ponder this question for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. Not at all."

Remus cocked an eyebrow at his lover. "Really now? We'll just see how much you didn't miss me tonight, when you want some and I don't give in to you."

"But Remus…" Sirius whined, trying to give the other man his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Harry interrupted before the younger man could break. "Gwive Sirwius some what? Can I have swome Rewus, if Sirwi can't?"

Sirius and Remus both blinked at each other for a moment, both of their pale complexions turning a bright red.

Remus cleared his throat, torn between the desire to laugh and the desire to bang his head against the wall. Sirius just snickered, giving the werewolf a look that clearly said "This is all on you."

"Umm… no Harry, you can't have some of what I'm not giving to Sirius. But you can have a cookie. Is that ok?"

Harry nodded eagerly before letting Sirius know he wanted to get down. "When ywour dwone, I gwotta twalk to you bwoth. So come here." he said firmly as he trotted into the living room and sat on their comfy brown couch.

Sirius followed after his godson as Remus scurried off to the kitchen to get a couple of chocolate chip cookies, that his mom had given him and Sirius last week, and a glass of milk.

"What is it that you have to tell us," Sirius asked while Remus was still in the kitchen.

"It's weally impowtant!" Harry exclaimed. "Bwut you gwotta wait for Moo'y to come so I cwan twell you bwoth!"

"Ok," Sirius said, grinning over his godson's cuteness. "We'll wait."

Remus came in moments later carrying a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk on a small tray, which he placed on the small coffee table. Harry grabbed a cookie immediately and stuffed it into his tiny mouth, causing a smear of chocolate to appear on his cheek, and another one, somehow, across his nose. He took a sip of his milk before sitting back on the couch, trying to make himself look bigger.

Sirius tried to hold in a laugh as he took a cookie for himself and Remus sipped at the spare glass of milk.

"So what is it that you have to say to us Harry," Remus finally asked.

Harry set aside his milk and crossed his arms over his thin chest. "Swit down, bwoth of you."

Both of his godfathers blinked at him before plopping down on the couch, with Harry sitting between them.

"So what is it?" Sirius asked, as Remus turned his glass of milk around and around in his hand, smiling just a little bit.

Harry looked from Sirius to Remus before focusing his eyes onto the coffee table in front of him. "My tweacher swaid in cwass today that Swunday is Mommy's Day. And… weeeellll, I know I dwon't havwe a Mommy, because my mommy is up in Heavwen with my daddy, but my tweacher mwade me make a cawrd ewen though I twold her this. I twold her Wemus!" the little boy shouted, turning to face the werewolf with tears in his big, green eye. "Bwut she wouldn't listwen, and… I gwotta give someone the cawrd, I gwotta."

Sirius sighed sadly, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders as his lover fought back tears. "We could give it to Grandma Lupin," he began slowly.

Harry shook his head fiercely. "No. One of you gwotta be my Mommy on Swunday. I know Pa'foo, you and Moo'y are both boys, so you are wike my Daddies, not my Mommy, bwut… pwease? Just for one day, so that I cwan gwive you my cward and mwake you bweakfast and gwive you flowers? Pwease? I nweed a Mommy for jwust one day."

Remus sniffled a little as he tugged Harry into his lap, and Sirius scooted closer to the two, wrapping his arms around them both.

"Tell you what," Remus whispered, placing a soft kiss on the little boy's head. "On Sunday, me and Sirius can both be your Mommy, and you can give us the card that you made, and we'll make breakfast together, whatever you want, and go out into the woods and pick flowers together, and make a really big Mother's Day cake, and we'll take lots and lots of pictures, so that you can show your teacher that you don't need an actual Mommy to celebrate Mother's Day, and then, after having dinner with Granma Ellen and Grandpa John, we'll come down here, and bring a bunch of blankets down to the living room, and turn on the VCR, and start watching a bunch of videos with your real Mommy in them. Does that sound ok?"

Harry looked up at Remus hopefully as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Rweally?"

"Yes little one," Sirius said gently, showing that he agreed with the plan as he nuzzled Harry's messy head of hair. "We'll do all of that, and it'll be lots of fun, and be the very best Mother's Day ever."

Harry clapped his hands together in happiness. "Will you wear a dwess?"

"Now that's where I draw the line," Remus muttered through the blush on his face, as Sirius laughed.

"Oh, I don't know Remus. I think you'll look very pretty in a dress."

"Shut up," Remus growled, and Sirius merely grinned before swooping down to give his lover a soft kiss.

Harry giggled softly as he watched the two men kiss over his head. "I wove you gwuy," he whispered, before snuggling back into his godfathers' embrace and allowing his little mind to wonder off to what would take place on Sunday. His heart began to beat faster just thinking about it.

_I get to have a Mommy, two of twem, _he thought happily before closing his eyes and falling a sleep with a smile on his face and Sirius and Remus still holding his tightly as they kissed and teased each other slightly.

_**A/N: Little Harry just about broke my heart. What about all of you? Please review and tell me how I did. This is a first for me. Please don't let my preivious mistake keep you from reviewing. I already feel like an idiot. So please, review and tell me what you thought of the fic?**_

_**Please review :D **_


End file.
